A Day in the Life
by Contraltissimo
Summary: An almost typical day in the life of a very untypical fellow. This fic won't be too long, so please, read and review!


Hi there, just a note... I think a grand total of _none_ of this story happens in English, but, eh, that's the only language I'm fluent in, so that's what it's written in. I'm sure you'll figure out why there's a language barrier by the end of this chapter.  
Also, I don't know how long this story is going to go. I was thinking something short and sweet, but if you want more, just say so in a review.  
Meanwhile, enjoy!

**Rated T** – The following chapter contains passages which younger or sensitive readers may find disturbing. Reader discretion is advised.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

------------

Garg started from his dozing at yet another bang on his door. _Just five more minutes_, he thought. He had been working late last night, and this was his day off. Couldn't his family just let him sleep?

His little sister's voice rang through the door, somehow managing to sound just as loud and annoying as if she had been in the room. "Garg! You're gonna be late! And then she's gonna kill you and never speak to you again!"

_Late. What am I late for? She... she... What's going on today?_ His still groggy mind struggled and grappled with this new input. He didn't have to go out to work overtime, did he? No, that wasn't it... There was something going on today, something important. But he couldn't quite remember...

He dragged himself from his bed to the door, but when he opened it, his sister was already gone, scampering toward the kitchen, and breakfast. Garg followed, glancing briefly out the window at the stars beyond. Life in the colony wasn't bad, but he had often thought of moving out and finding a planet to live on. The stars were beautiful in space, but he wanted some ground under his feet. His work sometimes brought him planetside, and he often wondered how he would like it living on a planet's surface permanently.

"Garg! Come get something to eat," said his mother. His little sister was already seated at the table and munching on... something. Garg couldn't tell. He was still so tired. Last night had been rough. What was it that was going on today? He couldn't quite remember...

He got a drink and sipped it idly, still clearing the sleep from his mind. No work today, no overtime... His mother and sister were here... but where was his father? That was it, he remembered, his father was running a booth at— He choked on his drink. Today was the last day of the fair. His date. He had invited Krassa to go to the fair with him today. He looked at the clock set in the wall. It read 10:02.

"Igottago!" he said, and threw his still half-full glass into the sink.

His little sister burst into sadistic laughter. "Don't be laaaate!" she teased.

But Garg was already out the door. He ran like a madman down the corridor until he reached the lift that would take him out of his complex. He pushed the button repeatedly, knowing it would do nothing to speed the lift's ascent from the lowest floor up to his level, but hoping it would all the same. He pounded the wall in frustration, nearly bloodying his knuckles. When he finally did get in, the descent seemed to take just as long, if not longer.

Once he was out of the complex he tore down the walks that led to the local central plaza. Krassa was practically on the other side of this sector, but if he could get there soon enough she might not mind his tardiness. He took a hard right at the plaza junction, burst clean through a knot of people lined up outside a shop without so much as an "excuse me", and raced to Krassa's complex.

The lift here seemed even slower than the one at his own complex. She was four floors up, seventh door down the second hall on the right... The doors opened and Garg leapt out of the lift, sprinted down the corridors, and slowed down just a few feet from Krassa's dwelling. He inhaled deeply, still panting from his run. He just had to gather himself. He had to look... cool and confident. He could do that. He shook out his hair, ruffing it back a few times with his hand, inhaled once more in preparation, and rapped on the door.

For a moment, nothing happened. Garg began to worry. This _was_ Krassa's place, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was, he was sure of it. Why wasn't she answering? Did he want to try the door again? Or would that sound too impatient?

One minute passed.

Garg raised his hand again, but at that instant a frantic scrabbling was heard on the other side of the door. Someone was hurriedly undoing the locks. Garg's heart pounded.

The door swung open, and there stood Krassa. Garg gasped at her appearance. Her clothes were ragged and full of rips and tears, her hair was filthy and matted, and she was almost soaking in blood. Whether it was her own or another's Garg could not tell. Some of it must have been; a crimson trickle ran from her lip. "Garg..." she said.

All in all, Garg thought she was the most beautiful reaver in the entire colony.


End file.
